Death of Spider-Man
---- | Heroes = | Villains = | Others = | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Mark Millar; Leinil Francis Yu; Mark Bagley; David Lafuente; Sarah Pichelli; Chris Samnee | FullSynopsis = Issues | Part1 = Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 153 | Part2 = Ultimate Avengers vs. New Ultimates Vol 1 1 | Part3 = Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 154 | Part4 = Ultimate Avengers vs. New Ultimates Vol 1 2 | Part5 = Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 155 | Part6 = Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 156 | Part7 = Ultimate Avengers vs. New Ultimates Vol 1 3 | Part8 = Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 157 | Part9 = Ultimate Avengers vs. New Ultimates Vol 1 4 | Part10 = Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 158 | Part11 = Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 159 | Part12 = Ultimate Avengers vs. New Ultimates Vol 1 5 | Part13 = Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 160 | Part14 = Ultimate Avengers vs. New Ultimates Vol 1 6 | Part15 = Ultimate Fallout Vol 1 1 | Part16 = Ultimate Fallout Vol 1 2 | Part17 = Ultimate Fallout Vol 1 3 | Part18 = Ultimate Fallout Vol 1 4 | Part19 = Ultimate Fallout Vol 1 5 | Part20 = Ultimate Fallout Vol 1 6 | Notes = * is the final chapter of the Death of Spider-Man event and final issue of Ultimate Spider-Man. It will be shipped Polybagged to help protect the secret within from early spoilers. * Post-DoSM: The series, , continued after this event, again under the name of and a new volume, with the a new webhead donning a brand new costume. In Ultimate Fallout #4 is revelaed this new character to be Miles Morales. (also known as Ultimate Spider-Man #167), by the creative team of Brian Michael Bendis and Sara Pichelli, was on sale in September, 2011. * Post-DoSM: The Ultimates returned in , an ongoing monthly series from the creative team of Jonathan Hickman and Esad Ribic. The series begun in August, 2011. * Post-DoSM: The X-Men returned in , an ongoing monthly series from the creative team of Nick Spencer and Paco Medina. The series begun in September, 2011. * Post-DoSM: Hawkeye appeared in his first solo mini-series, , by the creative team of Jonathan Hickman and Rafa Sandoval. On sale in August, 2011. | Trivia = * While published as being part of the same event Ultimate Spider-Man and Ultimate Avengers vs. New Ultimates both tell different stories. However, the two stories cross-over in and , both showing the events leading up to, and including, Spider-Man getting shot by the Punisher. * There is some inconsistency between and despite occurring at the same time: Spider-Man follows Captain America to the Queensborough Bridge where he witnesses an explosion. The explosion is even covered all over the news within the pages of Ultimate Spider-Man. However in the pages of Ultimate Avengers vs. New Ultimates there is clearly no explosion on the bridge from the time that Captain America arrives to when Spider-Man is shot. The explosion is then shown to happen in the pages of , while Spider-Man is already on the bridge after getting shot. * Due to this event being broadcast in the media without many details about the background of the story, many people believed that the character who died was Peter Parker from Earth-616. | Links = * http://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/ARMAGEDDON/news/?a=31444 }} Category:Spider-Man Storylines